


...Because I Have Him

by Amuly



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Fluff, Hair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-02
Updated: 2011-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack realizes it's not cold and lonely out there, because he has him. Set immediately after <i>Meat</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Because I Have Him

 

 

There was only one name in Jack's mind as he awoke that night, alone in his tiny camp bed. He stretched out an arm, letting it fall off the side, as he searched for the warmth that he knew wasn't there.

_You all think it's cold and lonely out there, but it isn't for me, because I have him_ .

Jack's bed was cold and lonely tonight. But it shouldn't be. 

Destination fixed in his mind, Jack barely bothered to throw on trousers as he hurried to the SUV.

**

A bleary-eyed Welshmen greeted Jack in his doorway, eyes struggling to open even as one arm started to shove itself into a shirt. “Sir: there a...” a yawn broke through Ianto's attempt at alertness, “emergency?”

“Don't bother putting that on.” Gently Jack pushed his way into Ianto's flat, fingers tugging the shirt off Ianto's arm and leading the young man back to his bedroom. 

With a sleepy groan and another yawn, Ianto started to shake his head. “Jack, please: I'm knackered. Would the promise of a good-morning blowjob allow me to get to sleep sometime soon?”

Ianto's flat was dark: he hadn't even bothered to flick on the lights when he had raced out to answer Jack's knock. Still, Jack navigated the both of them to the bed easily, frantic nights of shut eyes and flung clothing having imprinted the route in his mind. He pushed Ianto down to the bed, before shucking his trousers and following. Next to him, Ianto was half-heartedly rolling away, trying to refuse his advances by curling into a ball and squeezing his eyes firmly shut.

“I'll take you up on that offer,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to Ianto's hair, “but that wasn't why I came here.”

The set of Ianto's shoulders gave away his curiosity, so Jack continued.

“I just wanted to spend the night.”

_That_ got Ianto's attention. He rolled over, more alert eyes flickering across Jack's face searchingly. There was a worry evident in their depths, which Jack attempted to sooth away with a kiss between Ianto's eyebrows. When he pulled back, the worry had given away mostly to a gentle curiosity. Better.

“Gwen's not the only one of us who has someone. Someone who takes away the cold and loneliness.” _Or at least keeps it at bay_.

Ianto's eyes flickered, then: a soft, sad thing; a flicker of understanding, and maybe even a hint of love. Jack liked to think the emotion was there, even if Ianto might deny it in the bright light of day. 

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Jack waited a beat, then pulled Ianto close to him, basking in the warmth and comfort of the other man's body. “Now, get some sleep. Faster you do that, faster we can get to that good-morning blowjob.”

A hand shoved half-heartedly at Jack's chest before stilling, resting there as its owner drifted back to sleep in a few short minutes. Jack wrapped his hand around it, keeping it pressed close to his chest as he followed Ianto into sleep. 

 


End file.
